


【盾鐵+SuperFamily】First Day

by lovetitle



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: Peter第一天上學





	【盾鐵+SuperFamily】First Day

**Author's Note:**

> ※靈感來源：《天才的禮物》  
> ※他們不屬於我，OOC屬於我

　　「Tony起床了，你再不起床，Peter就要出門囉。」注意到丈夫的呼吸一滯，Steve自己心底清楚對方已經醒了的事實，遲遲不肯起床不過是他對送Peter去上學的無聲抗議。

　　關於這件事他們已經爭論了好一陣子，無法和對方取得共識，每次都不歡而散，嚴重影響到他們的生活，最終他們各讓一步──讓Peter自己決定要不要去學校。

　　在Steve描繪的學校生活與Tony提出和現在一樣的生活之間，Peter雖然有幾分猶豫，最後決定去上學，他想要和爹地一樣有像Bucky叔叔一樣的好朋友。

　　「Tony……」朝著那團棉被喊了最後一聲，看著一動也不動的丈夫，他嘆了口氣，闔上臥室的門，漸漸走遠。

　　捕捉到那聲輕到不行的嘆息，Tony睜開眼睛，翻過身，呈現大字形躺在訂製的純手工床鋪上，說：「J，我不去送Peter上學是不是太任性了？」

　　「Sir，我不懂何謂任性，以您現在的狀態出去，根據過去收集的數據推斷，87%的機會將與Steve先生吵架。如果為了讓Peter少爺第一天上學能留下美好的記憶，您不去送他並非是個錯誤的選擇。」Jarvis操著一口純正的英國口音緩慢地道出他的推論。

　　把被子拉過頭頂，在床上扭動翻滾的Tony發出無意義的破碎音節，接著他從被窩裡冒出頭，對Jarvis發出指令。

　　「把餐廳的監視器影像調過來，打開收音設備。」

　　「竭誠為您服務，Sir。」

 

　　Tony盥洗完走出浴室， Steve剛好帶著Peter走出家門，他一邊挑著衣服，一邊看著他的丈夫和他的兒子站在門口。金黃色的髮絲在陽光下燦爛耀眼，健壯的體格包裹在素色的T恤中；深褐色的捲髮在小小的腦袋瓜上勾出一個又一個的弧度，Peter似乎有點緊張，緊握著Steve的手，話比平常少很多。

　　過了一陣子，他們的視線同時投向遠方，Tony心想八成是校車出現了。

　　說真的要送Peter去上學也不是不行，但為什麼Steve要選擇讓Peter讀一般的平民小學，還讓他搭校車上學，他怎麼想都難以安心。要不是Steve強力阻止，Tony肯定會僱用一大批保鑣圍在Peter身邊──Stark Industrial的小公子怎能上學不帶保鑣呢？Tony揉了揉再次疼起的頭。

　　「爹地，我真的要去上學嗎？」Peter的話引起Tony的注意，他停下手邊的動作，視線落在投射在半空中的螢幕上，Jarvis貼心地調大了音量。

　　Steve蹲下來，與Peter的視線同高。

　　「怎麼，你不想去上學了嗎？現在反悔也沒關係。」

　　「不是……」Peter目光左右飄移，眼神閃爍，在Steve鼓舞的眼神下，低聲說出他的煩惱，「我只是擔心爸爸。」

　　「你說Tony？」

　　「嗯，」Peter認真地點點頭，低著頭看著自己快擰成麻花辮的手指，「爸爸好像不希望我去上學，所以他今天早上沒出來送我。」

　　「他是不希望沒錯，但是那只是他的想法。」Tony有些詫異Steve毫不保留地直接說出他的真實想法。「但是我想比起你不開心地跟隨他的想法，看到你開心地遵循自己的心，他肯定會更高興的。」

　　校車在門口停下，伴隨著機械的運轉，門打開了。

　　Steve按著Peter肩膀，看向他的眼睛，認真問道：「你的想法是什麼呢？你想要去上學嗎？」

 

　　看到Peter鬆開Steve的手，邁出小短腿一步步向前行，蹦上車後回過頭跟他親愛的爹地揮手說再見。

　　「今天你認識的人，你可以跟他借一輩子的錢。」

　　聽到這句話的Tony差點滑倒，哼哼哈哈笑著要Jarvis把影像給關了。

　　「你兒子都有Stark Industries怎麼會需要跟別人借錢，別人不找他借就不錯了。」

　　Jarvis遵從命令關掉影像的同時，入侵了小學的檔案庫，輕易地繞過防火牆，找到了一年級的入學名單。在Peter少爺的班級裡，Jarvis發現一位大有來頭的人物──Harry Osborn──Oscorp Industries的公子、將來的繼承人，將來說不定Peter少爺真有機會跟他的同學借上錢。

 

　　Tony換上居家服，走到廚房，恰巧撞見送完Peter的Steve，視線對上眼，兩人尷尬的分開。

　　Tony坐下吃了還放在餐桌上的早餐，夾了大量蔬菜的三明治，這很Steve。他擰起臉，伸手碰了一下又縮回，腳在地板上畫著圈，盤算著要如何開口。

　　「Tony。」

　　「Steve。」

　　想了老半天，兩人的聲音撞在一塊，Tony忍不住笑了出來，臉上的摺子全堆積成一團。

　　「你要說什麼呢？」Steve大方地讓Tony先說。

　　「我想……讓Peter去上學也不是什麼壞事。」

　　「你真的這麼認為嗎？」Steve的眼睛被Tony的一句話點亮了。

　　「總不能讓兒子為我擔心吧。」

　　Steve開心地在Tony對面坐下來，過了一會才想到一件事。

　　「Tony Stark，你偷聽我們父子說話。」

　　「我才沒有偷聽，我光明正大地看著呢！」

　　「狡辯。」

　　「整棟房子都是我的，我幹嘛要偷聽。」看到Steve臉色漸差，Tony把最後一口三明治塞進口中，被留下的Steve好氣又好笑地看著丈夫逃跑的背影，默默地收拾早餐的殘局。

 

　　Jarvis為放學回到家的小少爺開了門。家裡靜悄悄地，Peter到了客廳和廚房發現一個人也沒有。沒受到過度盛大的歡迎是很好，但是Peter不由得好奇起那兩個人呢？他們該不會真的吵架了？

　　「Jarvis，父親們在哪？」

　　「先生們正在臥房裡，需要我通知他們您回來了嗎？Peter少爺。」

　　「呃，不了，要是他們在忙就不好了。」Peter放下書包，蹦上沙發，抱著柔軟的靠枕，躺著問道：「他們送我上學的目的是這個嗎？他們可以不用顧及我，盡情地享受性愛。」他情不自禁翻了個白眼。

　　Jarvis認為再繼續這個話題並非好事，他跳過這個問題，起了下一個話題。

　　「少爺，今天上學感覺如何呢？」

　　Peter興奮地坐了起來，將靠枕壓在腿上，語氣高昂地說道：「早上上車的時候，我旁邊坐了一個人，他叫Harry Osborn──」

　　

　　

　　

　　END.

 

東尼生日快樂，來不及寫完賀文，只好貼個庫存  
希望隊長生日前可以寫完....（合十


End file.
